


三件套番外1

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 轻微失*禁 哭鄙人癖好





	三件套番外1

【15章cut】

“那…老师……老师你这里……”  
“这里……也需要提前预—紧—一—下—吗——”

拖长的尾音燎起一片火，可清纯的眼神自下方望向自己，无辜的样子仿佛他才是那个被欺负的人。

“为了跟我的那里……‘配合’？  
“知识点用对了吗？  
“可以得满分的吧？”

堂本光一被他摸的整个人都长高了一截似的，紧张的提起身子，作乱者却扒在胸前嘟嘴撒娇。一年没见，这个小家伙居然都敢主动调情了。

“具体参数我得再检验一下——  
“回家！”

猛地扬起被解开的外套，罩在堂本刚的脑袋上，一副要把人藏起来的样子就带着走了。

笑着拍打起禁锢自己的手臂，堂本刚决定了，今晚一定要脱掉老师的西装三件套！

【15章cut】

【番外正文】

堂本刚的变化太大了。  
就在刚才堂本光一将他推倒在床铺的下一秒，两人的姿势就反转了。  
他居然被堂本刚压在了身下。

“你——”  
正想开口问时，对方的膝盖却提了起来，不由分说地把自己往床铺中间赶。几乎是被逼迫着向上缩在了枕头上，他心里惊讶于堂本刚剧烈的变化，但也有一种被压制的快感和隐隐的期待。

“老师…”  
男孩依旧骑坐在他的身上，两根手指在衣服上毫无规律地戳来戳去，狡黠的眼神里冒着小火苗。这样的神情堂本光一从未见过，却又觉得也只有他才能做到。  
俏皮的声线一字一顿，说出了让堂本老师大脑宕机的一句话。

"Don’t you want your boy HOT ?"

手指伴随着每一个单词的出现，慢悠悠的动作。  
先是解开了西装外套的纽扣，随后手背蹭着光滑的内衬，从腹肌向上一直摸到了肩膀，再慢慢滑向肩头。

“老师——”  
男孩停留的手掌猛地一下向外推去，将外套分离开他的肩。可又立刻收起力道，温柔地抬起他的上身帮着他脱了下来。  
一张一驰间，堂本光一就像一个被堂本刚催眠的人一样，任由他带走控制。

略显粗鲁地扯着领带将自己提了起来，被逼迫与那双漂亮的瞳孔对视。  
“我们该脱三件套了。”

“叭”的一声，堂本老师有一根神经脱离了大脑的控制，跟随温暖的小手起伏。意识早已经不属于他自己了，尽数掌握在对方手中。

堂本刚的动作并不粗暴，甚至像是把自己当作玻璃娃娃一样温柔对待。可那种不容抗拒的语气，和手下毫不犹豫的动作，都让他紧张到险些停止呼吸。

男孩的青涩几乎消失殆尽，要不是脸上还有藏不住的红晕，堂本光一差点就要以为他去法国是进修什么别的“科目”了。

“你说什么就是什么…”  
对方一脸自信，满含期待的笑容实在是让人没有办法去打断。堂本光一甚至觉得如果自己今晚被要求在下边，也一定会欣然接受，随他处置。

男孩脱下了他的马甲反手扬起，潇洒地丢在了房间地板上。可爱的小表情，就像跑步第一名的小朋友抢到了终点的小红旗。解衬衣的时候费了些时间，他嘟起三角嘴抱怨，早知道扣子这么小就直接扯开了，解半天黄花菜都要凉了。  
小声嘟囔着惹得堂本光一发笑，胸腔震动，也带着身上的人也微微晃动。

扒掉上身的三件套，堂本刚并未收手，做事当然得一套做全。他就这样继续坐在堂本光一的胯上，扭着小屁股转过身背对对方，二话不说伸手解开了皮带，最后脱的老师全身只剩一条内裤。

脱完了老师，男孩又开始脱自己的衣服。  
先脱了裤子，两条纤细修长的腿赤条条的出现在堂本光一面前。轻轻坐回胯上，甚至都没有刻意避开隆起的地方。

一定是故意的。  
可这么大胆的男孩让堂本光一高兴的不得了。

上衣是套头式的卫衣，脱掉的时候露出了诱人的腰线，堂本光一想伸手摸一下，还没碰到就被打了回去。

接下来的举动，再一次在堂本老师的大脑里炸开了一朵烟花。男孩脱掉卫衣后，没有迟疑的伸手拿起刚才留在手边的，堂本光一的白衬衣。还是背对着自己，穿好之后又脱掉了内裤，这才转过身来面对着他。  
在衣服的半遮半掩下，男孩的身体透着一种更为隐晦的色气。  
衬衣的白和男孩白皙的身体，在灯光下恍的他有些辨不清分界线。胸前的樱桃时隐时现，看得他心里一阵发痒。后穴压在自己的下身，双腿间的地方已经抬起了头，偶尔因为无意的动作而打到自己的腹肌。不到一秒的接触其实没有任何实感，但他还是被刺激的腰下一紧。

这实在是一场生理和心理的双重考验。堂本光一觉得自己今天很可能会被他折磨得硬不起来，不对，软不下去。

也许是异国的食物总不能和胃口，男孩的身体没有了以前柔软的肉感，但取而代之的是一些肌肉的轮廓，包括胸部也是。  
他稍微俯下身靠近，一手撑在自己耳旁，一手抚上自己的柔软，用气音在耳边勾引着：

“老师，B-cup哦~”

没有明言的调戏太坏了，他怎么可能看不出来自己已经被撩拨的傻了眼，还在继续得寸进尺的勾魂。

“我回来东京还没找好住的地方呢……”  
三角嘴嘟着撒娇，手指又开始在老师光裸的皮肤上戳来戳去。堂本光一只觉得被他触碰的地方都开始发烫，全身上下每一处都是敏感带。

“你住这里。  
“房租也不用交了。  
“拿1000个吻来交换就行。”

此刻他就像那个唯一被所信仰的神明青睐，而激动到迷失自我的信徒，望向堂本刚的眼神里充满了崇拜与爱恋。仿佛有什么魔法蛊惑着他，说出了自己也不能相信的话。

“fufufufu~”  
男孩听到理工男老套又浪漫的告白，也忍俊不禁。  
“那房东哥哥~~今晚想兑现多少个呢？”

房东…哥……哥哥？！  
这又是什么俏皮话？堂本光一身下的小兄弟很有眼色地隆起了几分。

“到底多少个啦~老师这里硬邦邦的，赶快说啦~”  
看到堂本光一不停的走神，男孩终于有了动作，略显急躁的用臀瓣去蹭了身后鼓起的地方。光滑柔软的肌肤触碰到不一样的硬度，眼神里浮现出了羞涩。

“那…我突然觉得1000个有点少…”

“老师你才浪费时间呢——”

终于逮到了“一雪前耻”的机会，男孩霸道的用唇堵住接下来的碎碎念。要是和他继续纠结这些问题，硬起来的地方估计就要软下去了。

亲吻也不再像从前那样需要从蜻蜓点水开始，男孩直接叼住他的嘴唇，用力的吸吻了起来。以前这些事都由堂本光一来做，今天换为了堂本刚。  
并没有留恋老师性感的唇峰，男孩紧接着啃上了下巴，湿吻贴着下颌线向上去寻找耳垂，学着老师之前吻自己那样。看到耳尖的水光下泛起红色，他才在对方饱满的额头印下一个奖励的吻。

虽然堂本光一被他亲的神魂颠倒，但男孩子的这点小心思他怎么会不明白。伸手摸了一把圆润的屁股，笑着说原来你这么喜欢我亲你的耳朵吗？  
大概是因为心情好，被戳穿的人并没有耍可爱的小脾气。按着他的肩膀又开始侵占脖颈和胸前。

堂本光一也是第一次被男孩亲吻到那两颗小红点，有些陌生的快感让他不自觉的扭腰。可舌尖的温热和湿润带来的感受太过突出，即使没有注视着，他也能感受到那里是如何慢慢挺起来的。  
男孩一会儿做出吮吸的姿势，一会儿又故意拿牙齿轻轻咬着，最刺激的还是伸出舌头直接舔了过去。这一下让堂本光一发出了第一声闷哼。

控制着意识没有迷失在情欲里，他抬着腰示意堂本刚自己已经很硬了。

回头看看老师下身鼓起的包，男孩露出了泄气的表情——  
“嗯…老师我本来还想口的……你怎么现在就不行了……”

管不了他说什么行不行的，堂本光一立刻就起身把男孩压在身下。他也想享受一下的，可堂本刚带来的刺激超乎他的承受范围。或者说，是他低估了男孩的成长。

“宝贝儿，下次再口吧…再不进入正题老师就真的要不行了……”

被推倒后，有些长的头发散在白衬衣上，因为躺下的动作胸前的红点终于完全进入了堂本光一的眼球。凸起的样子，分明就是在等候他的临幸。  
抬起对方的胳膊挂在自己的脖子上，低头吻上胸前觊觎已久的粉红。

堂本刚的下身毫无遮拦，就那样在堂本光一四处留痕的亲吻里越来越挺立。他不得不再次感叹自己的功力真的不如老师，就算心境放开了，也不比对方的亲吻足够让人发狂。  
他的呻吟也不再压抑，被亲的舒服了就哼出声，把自己所有的感受实时分享给老师。虽然埋头专心“作业”的人没有说话，但越来越卖力的吻和触碰都在给男孩回应。

堂本刚主动的转过身，翘起小屁股来让老师扩张。长时间没有被使用的地方又恢复了初次的紧致，可堂本刚今天却很快就放松了。他趴在枕头上，腰软软的塌了下去，怀里抱着一个枕头，衬衣也随着变成淫靡的形状。双腿稍稍侧过去一边蹭着床单，一边试探着配合老师的手指。

“啊——”  
突然就被找到了敏感点，男孩像猫咪那样缩起身子，一下将脸埋进枕头里，半露的肩头比全裸更让人眼红，可爱的动作让堂本光一只想再欺负一下。

“小刚同学…”  
低沉的嗓音在耳边响起，埋着头眼前一片黑，也让这样的声音更具诱惑力。  
“今天也想被老师的手指弄射吗……”

堂本刚当然知道对方不是在和他商量，那个人手指的动作不停，又握住了分身，他觉得自己已经等不及要缴械投降了。  
上下套弄的手指，在碰到囊袋的时候总要稍微使劲去按压一下。最后一定会停留在顶端，拇指用恰好的力道搓弄铃口，就这样一点点磨出了男孩第一发的液体。  
被手指弄出来的精液没有用力喷射，而是涌出小口沿着茎身慢慢下滑。堂本刚满脸都是泪水，嘴里也哼唧着，颤抖的身体有一层薄汗反着光。

“老师…呜呜呜呜~~~你…坏……”

“还有更坏的呢……”

堂本刚只来得及喘两口气，就被老师的粗大进入了，身后立刻变成契合的形状去迎接。茎身被吸进去的每一个瞬间都被放大，强烈的快感让他嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的乱叫了出来。

也许是今天的前戏足够长，男孩的身后湿得一塌糊涂，可以让自己顺利的进去。下身慢慢地全部被包裹起来，温暖的的甬道夹着他收缩，仿佛在邀请自己进入更深的地方，堂本光一也舒服到发抖。  
衬衣掉下来后缠在纤细腰肢上，勾勒出性感的线条，也露出了雪白的后颈，他痴迷的亲吻着。原本单薄的肩膀也有了些肌肉，衣服有一半从溜肩上滑下，让那颗痣更显狡猾。

下身不断向前送，囊袋拍打在男孩白嫩的臀部。交合处的声音太过色情，刺激着让堂本刚控制不住的痉挛，他觉得自己马上又要给老师交粮了。  
堂本光一没有好心的让他发泄，感受到男孩快要到达高潮，他慢慢从体内退了出来。听到了因为空虚而发出的不满呻吟，才把人翻过身，从正面继续动作。

“唔…嗯~~老师…慢……慢一点………啊…哈……”

男孩摇晃在柔软大床的中央，眼角不停有生理泪水流下，满身都是情欲的粉红色。虽然精壮了一些，但身上的少年感在性事上又被挖掘出来。脖颈扬起的曲线，身体发颤的幅度，还有渴望更多的眼神，都和以前一样熟悉。

身下的床单被揉蹭的乱糟糟，双腿早已没有了力气，被抬起来架在了堂本光一的肩膀上，他固定着男孩的胯部猛烈挺动腰杆。

“慢一点…？刚才…不是还那么…主动吗……而且……你这里可不是这么说的——”  
喘着粗气说完便深深埋进温暖的体内，由抽插转为研磨，对准最敏感的地方，不断顶出男孩子婉转的嗯啊声。

堂本刚再一次失去了自我控制的节奏，在研磨又换为抽插的第一下就交代了。液体迸射出来的时候，堂本光一温柔的握住了正在喷涌的柱身，想为他延长快感。前所未有的刺激，让他觉得射完之后自己还会尿出来。

果不其然，体内的性器趁他放松的时候往里顶去。尖叫一声之后，又被老师弄得失禁了。  
他哭着要那个人从体内退出去，但此刻的拍打和埋怨都像故意撒娇一样，只能引得对方更加猛烈的动作。

“乖，马上…马上就好……”  
轻抚男孩的情绪后，堂本光一开始冲刺，高潮之后甬道的吸合毫无规律，深处像一张小嘴不停的嘬着顶端。等到他终于得到释放的时候，堂本刚也再次被激的射出了一些原本以为已经没有了的液体。  
男人紧紧抱住纤瘦的身体，细细亲吻柔软的发心安抚着。好闻的味道钻进鼻腔，半软的性器又有抬头的迹象。

堂本刚完全没有劲了，看他的眼神奶凶奶凶的。这样的生气一点震慑力都没有，只让人觉得可爱。  
“我抱你去清理…”  
本来是想拒绝的，谁知道在浴室里老师又要干什么，但自己实在是没力气了，只好软软的点头。

“恭喜你啊，今天愿望达成了~”  
堂本光一倒是兴致很好，好像完成心愿的人是他一样。

“一半……”  
看来自己还需要好好考虑前戏里具体的时间分配。

“反正也是分期嘛~”  
大叔居然认真的记着1000个吻的约定。

“那今晚算兑换了几个呢？”

“嗯…抵消了吧。”

“啊？？？”  
男孩费力的抬起头瞪着堂本光一。

“你看最后还不是我来的嘛，房东说了算，所以房客弟弟~你要不努力一下，我们洗澡的时候再兑换一次？”  
无理取闹的样子一点也不像个大人，理直气壮的碰瓷。

堂本刚哪里知道，老师这会儿脑子里全都是“我的男孩，so hot！”。他只觉得自己果然是上了贼船，虽然是心甘情愿的那种。

当男孩的身体在浴缸里再一次泛起高潮的绯红，却又哼哼着什么也射不出来的时候，尖尖的虎牙报复性地咬上了老师的喉结。以后再也不能相信这个人在床上说的“不”了！

感谢看到这里的你  
❤(ӦｖӦ｡)


End file.
